Guided Blaster
Introduction: Isabella E. Coyote is cooking some food in a tin bucket over a fire. She adds pepper and a drop of a brown liquid, and Isabella stirs the bucket and fishes out what's revealed to be a steak. Isabella then sits down on a rock and prepares to cut the steak in half and eats it "Isabella - Eatibus Steakius". With a Beep-beep, the Gretch Runner speeds by and throws Isabella as she finishes eating the steak. The camera cuts to the Gretch Runner, who's currently a blur of motion, and freezes the clip temporarily to add his fictitious Latin name "Velocitus Delectiblus". Isabella rolls up her sleeves, then dashes after her nemesis. The Gretch Runner taunts Isabella before speeding off at an impossible velocity, dusting up all the roads in the distance. Isabella stops in mid-stride, then thinks of her new plan. 1. Isabella attaches a pointed blade to the end of her nose and plunges herself off a bow at the passing Gretch Runner, but instead spears through the trunk of a saguaro, which breaks out of the ground and falls over a cliff. 2. Isabella then loads herself into a slingshot and cuts the string as the Gretch Runner dashes ahead of him, but nothing happens. She ducks out of the slingshot and puts her head into it to peer at the "faulty" string, but then it activates and pitches Isabella onto the stone ground 10 feet away. 3. Isabella lies in wait for the Gretch Runner to come around a turn and lights a cannon fuse, but instead of firing the cannonball, the entire cannon, with Isabella on board, is fired backwards into a mountain wall. When Isabella steps out of the cannon, it fires another ball into her face, blackened. 4. She then attempts to use a stone "wrecking ball" attached to a tree to hit the Roadrunner, but instead hits the trunk of the tree, which hammers him into the rock she's standing on, leaving her bow on top of the rock. 5. Next, Isabella simply rolls the ball down a hill out into the road, but it pitches up a stone serac and right back on top of its owner. 6. Isabella covers a narrow canyon floor with Acme GREASE, but once again, a truck just happens to be approaching. She tries to run across the grease, but fails and is run over. The Gretch Runner easily glides over it, so she attempts to follow. However, each attempt moves him forward a negligible amount of distance until she finally collapses in the grease. 7. The Gretch Runner is then seen zipping to one end of a cliff and beeping at Isabella on the other end, who attempts to swing over the canyon but only smacks into a plateau just underneath her. 8. Isabella leaves out sandwich while she climbs to the top of the cliff and prepares her trap. The Gretch Runner zips up and munches down, while Isabella lowers a dynamite stick on the end of a fishing line. Instead of blowing up the Gretch Runner, the flame travels up the line and back to the TNT box, which explodes on Isabella, blackening herself. 9. She then creates a tar-and-feather machine based on her readings of How To Tar And Skin A Gretch Runner': 10th printing, and successfully tests it on a small cactus. Isabella hides in a thin crevice with the machine pointed towards the road that the Gretch Runner traverses. Unfortunately, the emitters spin around and attack their owner, and the Gretch Runner, as if it were the simplest thing in the world (which is), holds up a sign saying: GRETCH-RUNNERS ALREADY HAVE SKIN!'' 10. Isabella prepares one final trap: a dynamite pit in the road. Just after she lights the fuse, the Gretch Runner stops short of him and beeps in her face, provoking a short chase that ends when she runs directly over her own exploding pit. Dejected, the charred Isabella walks off-camera and returns with a stand-up sign that says: ''Wanted: One gullible '''Isabella. Apply to manager of this theater.'' Then she goes back and returns with the Looney Tunes "That's all folks!" end-title card. See also Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works